Let's go! Paws and claws precure!
by Curehope
Summary: Two long time best friends, nekowa and Okami are blessed with the powers of precure. Now known as the reincarnations of the Paws and claws Precure warriors, they must awaken the other four, and take down the Minions of Queen Luka to protect the world!
1. Chapter 1

In a castle, there live a woman named princess Amelia. She was queen of a kingdom of pixies! The land of happiness, was know as the precure prefecture. The kingdom was at its peak of happiness and prosperity, but that would not last for long.

"what was that?!" Shouted a young girl, in her late teens. The proper young lady was wearing a long, silk dress with lace and embroidery lining the top, and Long, flowing sleeves. She had beautiful purple hair neatly arranged into two buns with fabric covering them. there was suddenly a fleet of loud banging all around the castle.

"princess Amelia!" Cried a small child, she was five.

"Lea! We don't have much time! Do you know what to do?!" The princess shouted at the child.

However, the suddenness and tone of her voice made the child, Lea, who had bright magenta hair, was wearing a pink polo dress, and wore a frightened look on her face.

"Y-yes your majesty!" Said Lea, scrambling to find her older sister.

You see, Lea's older sister was a pretty cure, a highly respected warrior of justice. Pretty cures will defend the precure prefecture with there lives!

even though she had a crucial role to play if something like this ever happened, Lea never really understood to a full extent, what was happening.

Even if Lea didn't know what was going on, the princess, Amelia, did.

the princess's purple eyes burned bright with anticipation.

Long ago, (actually two years ago) , Amelia's older sister, luka, was happily marching down the corridors of the magnificent castle. However, none of them came to rule yet, their mother, Queen ringo ruled.

but tragedy struck: the queen, ringo, had died due to old age. Her final request was that Amelia would become queen.

When the grieving sisters heard the news, luka was outraged. Since she was the older sister, she should become the new queen, right?!

Luka started a rebellion against the kingdom. She had found a spell book of great evil, and had conjured shadow replicas of dogs.

amelia, trusted with the fate of the kingdom, fought bravely to defend her kingdom, along with the pretty cures.

while Amelia ran to make sure everyone was okay, she relived that day two years ago...

(normal P.O.V two years ago)

the brave young woman, know as princess Amelia, stood infront of the gate that lead to her kingdom.

beside her, stood six other young women.

the one closest to Amelia, had light lavender hair, with blue highlights. Her hair was short and curled at the ends, she had wolf ears and a tail! Her dress was quite simple, it was grey, with spots of blue here and there. She struck a pose and yelled "the guardian of water and wolves, Cure wolf!" The girl shouted, she was significantly younger than the princess, she was ten.

the girl standing next to cure wolf, had green hair, with bright green highlights. Her hair was long, almost reaching her knees. Her dress was a little more elaborate, she had a shirt with black and green stripes, along with a black and green plaid skirt. She had fluffy cat ears and a tail. She shouted while pointing at the enemy "guardian of knowledge and cats, cure kitten!" Her gloves were like cat paws, so when she finished the phrase she shook her hands like a cat. She was nine.

then, next to cure kitten, stood cure bear. cure bear had her brown, short, curly hair in a yellow head band. her dress was a plain yellow, with a brown, shiny jacket, a lose brown bow was tied around her waist. she had caramel brown bear ears. she was ten. she shouted "guardian of nature and bears, Cure bear!"

on the other side of princess Amelia, stood cure dog. cure dog had deep pink hair, with bubble gum pink highlights. she also had her long hair tied into braids. she had a baby pink dress with grey spots. she also was wearing puppy ears, and a long, fluffy dog tail. she jumped up, and yelled "guardian of hope and dogs, cure dog!"

then, next to cure dog, was a girl with orange hair and yellow highlights, her long hair was also tied into multiple braids. she was wearing a long white dress with orange lines here and there. she had long white bunny ears, and a fluffy cotton bunny tail. she made a bunny sign with her hands and shouted "the guardian of fire and rabbits, cure bunny!"

Then there was the last girl. She had white hair with silver highlights. Her hair was short. she was wearing a brown dress with white stripes. She had two, soft yellow horns and a little tail. She struck a peace sign, and said "the guardian of snow and llamas, cure llama!" She was eleven

Then, a woman with long, flowing purple hair marched in. Amelia's very own sister, Princess Luka.

But, the princess did not come alone, no no. In fact, she came with an army of one of thousand shadow dogs!

All of the pretty cure warriors fought a fierce battle. they fought until all the shadow dogs had been eliminated, but this took a toll on their bodies. After the battle, they had been killed.

Even if all the shadow dogs were dead, Luka sure wasn't.

"Well, well. I didn't think the 'unstoppable' precures would fall this easily..." Said Luka, an innocent grin plastered on her face, if one didn't know the context, they would think this situation was perfectly benign.

While her expression was kind, her intentions were not.

"What do you want Luka?!" Cried Amelia, pained by the loss of her friends.

"I want the throne, if mother wasn't to give it to me, I'll take it myself!" She yelled.

Just then, princess Amelia noticed something. Her sister was cradling something in her arms. It was a long scepter with an orb that had the appearance of a galaxy.

"Oh, you looking at this, hmm? I fashioned it at the Luka Corp. " she explained, as she moved her arm. It was revealed that the scepter was a sword.

"What's the Luka Corp?" Questioned the princess, shakily rising from her spot in the earth. the revele of Luka's sword encouraged Amelia to draw her own sword.

"After being gone for months didn't even make you suspicious?!" Asked Luka, she was genuinely surprised.

Amelia warily shook her head.

"Well, I have been planning my seize of the kingdom! I started a corporation with other people who wanted me to rule, and now that dream is going to happen!" Luka suddenly lunged at her sister with her sword.

Amelia barely block in time! If she had been a second late, she would have been fatally wounded.

In return, Amelia struck with her sword, being young and inexperienced with sword fighting, she was an easy target for the older and experienced Luka.

However, Amelia was very skilled at spell casting.

"By the power of animals, I will seal you away, haaaaaa ha!" Yelled the princess, determined not to let the precure's sacrifices be in vain.

In the end, Luka was sealed away, banished from the kingdom.

Amelia, in her weak state knew that she could only do one thing to save her friends, to set a spell for their rebirth.

Because she was so weak, all Amelia could do, was have them reborn on earth with one hope that they may meet again one day...

(Back to present time Normal P.O.V.)

The girl Lea ran with her sister through the dark and abandoned streets. Her sister had light purple hair and wore a simple purple dress. She was not transformed.

Both of them seemed to be clutching a few boxes in their hands.

"Hurry up..." The sister quietly said.

"But akai..." Lea said in protest, her feet were aching.

"You know will happen if they catch up... We haven't much time..." Akai replied.

"Fine.." Lea said, picking up her pace.

Prologue: end


	2. Chapter 2

(Note- for some odd reason, we changed cure llama to cure horse)

"Akai... W-where a-are w-w-weeeeee?!" Lea cried.

"S-Stop crying!" yelled Akai. Her Loud voice instantly told her to shut up.

"C-Come o-on..." Akai said to her little sister. she had a mix of emotions in her voice. she had fear, and anger. she tried speaking in a calming voice, but Lea clearly picked up that her siter was uneasy. even though she did not quite understand why, she could tell that her sister was dead serious.

"uh.. l-lets get out of this forest..." Said akai, weakly smiling. she held her hand out for Lea.

"Yeah onee-chan.." Lea replied, grasping Akai's hand.

~Nekoza's P.O.V~

"So... uh... h-how's the book?"

"Hmmm... metaphorically this book reaches to the depths of human kind and the choices that... who they... are, by themselves... But... speaking plot wise ... this is... then that... I wasn't suspecting..."

My mind drowned out what she was saying. I looked back at my long time best friend, Okami masashi. she was a tall girl with short blonde hair, tied into a pony tail. she was wearing the official school uniform, the crème jacket with a white button up shirt under. the red bow... everything as it was everyday.

Okami going back going back to emersing herself in her favorite book series.

"Ya' know..." I say.

"Hmmm?" Okami replied, cleaning her glasses. they were a nice shade of blue. it must be a pain having to were glasses. they has gotten foggy from the winter weather.

"they say you shouldn't read while walking! especially whilst walking in the road!" I say. we always walk to school together.

"ah jeez.. don't lecture me like this. I-I only pulled out this book because you, Nekowa Hideki are always so late! I need something to do, you know."

"hehe..." I replied, scratching my head. she did have a point...

"W-well.. let's go!" I yelled. I ran to school. With okami yelling behind me, "stop! You know I hate running!"

When we got to the school gates, I said "I beat you!"

"You act like a two year old." Okami said.

Who cares! A haha! I'm A very competitive person! So it's worth beating everyone!

"Well, let's go inside now!" I said

"Yep"

We went to the lockers to put on our school shoes. Then I spotted one of my other friends, Kizuna.

"Oh... hey! Hey Kizuna!" I yelled running after her.

~normal P.O.V~

Nekowa ran after Kizuna. Kizuna had short brown hair, tied into two neat braids.

"Wait nekowa-chan!" Said okami, but nekowa couldn't hear her in the crowded halls.

"What's the point... I'm not even in her class this year..." she mumbled to herself. Ever since Kizuna transferred to the school, she had been friends with okami and nekowa. She took a particular liking to nekowa, most of the time hanging out with nekowa.

"Damn you inubuki-san.." mumbled okami, as she walked to her classroom.

"Good morning, okami-chan!" Cheerfully said okami's friend, maki. Maki started to drum her fingers on the desk.

"Ma-maki-chan!" Said okami, noticing maki's **PURE HOLO NAIL POLISH** and instantly became jealous (jk).

"Maki-chan... what if kanata-sensei finds out about your nail polish..."

"Oh... s-she won't find out..." maki cringed at the thought of the evil gym teacher yelling at her because of "defiance of dress code".

With a sweat drop on her head, she thought "what is this, a boot camp?"

"We have, like an hour before class because we got here so early" said Maki to okami.

"Mm hmm" replied okami, paying her little attention, why engage in social contact, when you can read books?

"Look! I brought my gameboy!" (This story takes place in 2000, of course, I was born in 2006 so, I have no experience of the really early 2000s, but they need to play pokèmon)

"N-no!" Okami whisper shouted to her friend. Maki pulled out her purple game boy color.

"Why? Look, I brought pokèmon silver." Said maki, trying to tame her short brown hair.

"Kanata-sensei comes into homeroom now and then... she'll confiscate it! Didn't you pay your older brother's friend 45$ for it?" Okami said worried.

"Yep! And I'm pretty damn proud I earned the money for it!" Said maki, clearly not understanding what would happen if she got it confiscated. (She would probably just steal her younger brother's one)

Okami sighed "What would kirisame-Kun think?" Okami asked maki about her older brother

~time skip (lunch) okami's P.O.V~

Hmm... where should I go for lunch today? Maki is eating with yami tsuboso... I'll just go to roof.

As I walked up to the roof, I ran into suzume.

"Ah! S-sorry Suzume-chan!" I gasped. I quickly stood up to help her up. She grabbed my hand and said: "oh! Thank you okami-chan... Say... Your bento box is quite cute! Why did you choose to get a bento with little wolves on it?" I looked down at my bento, than back to her, I shot her a look.

"Oh, right! You're name is okami! Ah ha ha! I _get_ it!" Laughed suzume, she slapped her leg and started to laugh again. She has quite a unique attitude.

"Um anyways... I was going to eat on the roof... Would you like to join me?" I asked timidly, I eyed her bento, I knew it had some cherry blossoms and bunnies on her's. They were painted on a red bento, by her grandmother.

We trotted up the rest of the stairs, and went to the rooftop (I imagine the school looks like the one in yandere simulator)

Then, we stumbled upon kizuna and nekowa at the usual place. We usually eat behind the air duct.

"Hi!" Nekowa yelled.

"H-hi..." I replied back.

Suzume grabbed my hand, and yelled "come on! We only have 30 minutes left because of our long-ass talk!"

We all sat down, and I opened up my bento.

"Oh! You're so lucky! Your mom made you onigiri! I wish my mother made me some..." Kizuna said, eyeing my rice.

"Paws off girl..." suzume said. "No ongiri for you!"

~time skip, after school (normal P.O.V)~

"Ah... the school day is over!" Said Nekowa, as she packed her things into her desk, and went to her locker.

"Hmmm... where is Okami..." nekowa though. She went to class 2-1 (they're in Middle school)

She found Okami reading, "hey! Why don't we walk home together!" Nekowa yelled.

"Sure" okami said with a slight smile.

~Nekowa's P.O.V~

"Lets go!" I yelled once Okami finished putting her things away, she took waaay too loooooooong!

"Okay!" Cheerfully replied Okami.

As walked to the gate, we talked about random school things.

"Hey... umm... I left my book under the Sakura tree... c-can we go get it" timidly asked Okami, she should really keep better track of her things.

"Sure" I say, "where did ya' leave the damn thing?" I asked her, i just want to go home!

We made our way behind the school, then near the cherry blossom tree.

" **HELP!** " I heard a voice yell.

"D-Did you h-hear that..." asked Okami.

"Yes... lets find it! I read in a manga, that schools are easy places to get hurt and start bleeding out." I said. It was a weird fact, but if a manga said it, it's true.

"Umm... okay?" Okami said, looking at me weirdly.

We ran behind the gym, and saw a weird looking lady and a strange bunny.

"I caught you this easily! The kingdom of toxic nature, will win!" Said the weird woman.

"N-no y-you won't! Princess Amelia and c-cure..." the little animal stopped talking abruptly. Did I mention how weird it looks? Me and okami looked on.

"Cure what? Cure who? Cure blue jay? Well... because of _you_ she's dead! Ah ha ha!" That witch cackled. She was wearing a long fur coat, with a black dress under it, with one of those hats with the spider web-esc lace on the top.

" uh.." the animal-bunny abomination stuttered, holding back tears.

"You were acting like a brat, you weren't playing for the team... her claw pact was stolen for the Luka corp. and the court of queen Luka!"

"Sh-she was r-reborn!" Claimed the animal. I was just about ready to drop a good 5 ton serving of WTF on these people.

"She could've been reborn in America for all I care! Now let me finish you!" She yelled.

"Crawtiena! Eliminate soaren!" Yelled the woman as a giant monster came out from a chest that she had!

The monster or the "Crawtiena" tried to attack the animal "soaren"

"I need to go help him!" I shout to okami.

"No nekowa! Don't you'll get hurt!" Okami yelled back as she grabbed my arm.

"No I really need to help him!" I yelled as I saw the poor thing get thrown up and down, up and down!

She wouldn't let go. "I'm sorry okami!" I said, as I pushed her away.

"No! You're going to get hurt!" She yelled, but i didn't listen.

"Now finish him!" The girl yelled. The crawtiena was about to attack him, but I ran in front of him.

"Ah!" I screamed, the crawtiena threw a powerful blast of magic.

"Nekowa! I can't stand this" okami said, running to me.

"Oh? Two humans... let me introduce myself, my name is Yanki, loyal servant of the luka corp. I will destroy you all!" Yanki yelled.

She created a big blast, I prepared for the worst, and huddled soaren in my lap.

"Huhh haaa!" Yanki yelled.

When I looked up, me and okami weren't dead! A shield was surrounding us!

"Wow! The bravery! You two must be precure warriors!" Yelled soaren.

Two cell phone like objects appeared in front of us!

"Those are the precure communes!"

"W-wha?!" I asked astounded.

"Just transform! You must yell "pretty cure! Animal instinct!" He explained.

"Oh... okay..." I say.

I reach my hand out for okami's, we clasped our hands together, and we yelled: "pretty cure! Animal instinct!" Our pretty cure communes started to glow and we were thrown into a rainbow ball.

We started to transform. On my hands, were white gloves with a green ribbon tied around it, with some gold glittering bells. My shirt was a mint tank top with black fur extruding from the straps. There was a apple green bow on it, with a mint colored brooch with gold trim. My skirt was checkered in black and green. My pretty cure commune was put neatly inside my carry. My boots were green. There was a ribbon around my neck with bells. Some fuzzy cat ears appeared on my head.

"The protector of cats and life! My name is cure kitty!" I introduced.

Okami had blue gloves, up a little higher than her elbows. She has a light blue shirt, with a collar, and no sleeves. She had a blue ribbon around the collar, she also had a brooch with a shiny sapphire colored gem. There was also fur extruding from the shirt. She was wearing a striped blue and black skirt. Her pretty cure commune is also in a cute little carry. Fuzzy wolf ears appeared upon her head.

"The protector of wolves and water! I am the one known as cure wolf!" She introduced.

"The two of us are paws and claws precure!" We yelled together.

"Wow, _greaaaaaat_ job there buddy!" Said the witch sarcastically. She could not contain her laughter and started laughing.

"Wow! The reincarnations of cure wolf and cure kitty!" Gasped soaran.

"W-what a-are we s-supposed to do.." timidly asked Okami.

"Fight the crawienas!" Yelled soaran.

 _ **Hey people! Sorry that this was a bit late! I was "super busy" (inner hope: supper busy with what?! Watching spoiled child break down videos?!) I had fun writing this one! What did you think about it?**_

 _ **have a wonderful day!**_

 _ **~Curehope!**_


End file.
